BW022: A Venipede Stampede!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash and friends finally arrive at Castelia City, only to find that a Venipede swarm has invaded the city. Meanwhile, Giovanni is headed to the Unova region to see the progress Team Rocket has made there. After the swarm passes, Professor Juniper arrives and requests the assistance of Ash and co. Ash decides to put his Gym battle with Burgh on hold to help the Professor. Episode Plot Team Rocket, along with Pierce and Dr. Zager, are investigating. Soon, they find the location of the meteorite, pleasing Dr. Zager for that discovery. The heroes arrive into town. Cilan remembers Castelia City is famous for its ice cones. Iris wants one, but Ash tells to do that after the Gym Battle. Taking a shortcut through the park, they meet up with Burgh, who senses something is wrong with Bug-type Pokémon. Burgh tells the bugs have the ability to sense something wrong, as electromagnetic waves. Iris senses something, too, and points in a direction. However, she led them to the Castelia Cone shop, which is closed. Ash thinks she was just hungry for ice cream, annoying her. However, Pikachu feels something below. He points at a manhole, so Burgh remembers below are the sewers, which lead to the neighboring river. They climb down and encounter a Venipede stuck in a pipe. Ash goes to pull it out, but Burgh warns Ash Venipede's Poison Point ability will poison him. Ash takes Venipede out, who is angry and uses Screech. Ash calms it down, though Venipede tackles him. Ash tells it has nothing to worry about. Ash tells Cilan to take care of its wound, but passes out, as he is poisoned. A moment later, Cilan gives Ash an antidote, who is grateful, while Iris and Burgh heal Venipede. Ash thanks Burgh, who is inspired by Ash's deed. Iris gives Venipede an Oran Berry, who gladly eats. Burgh still wonders why would Venipede stuck itself. Suddenly, the heroes hear more Venipede passing by. Venipede use Screech and attack the heroes, who escape out. However, they see the Venipede got out and cause chaos to the city. Jenny comes and warns them it is not safe, though Prof. Juniper is trying to solve the problem. They run a bit and encounter Trip, who sends Lampent. With a bunch of trainers, Trip orders Flamethrower, pushing Venipede away. However, the rest attack them. Ash warns Trip not to attack as Prof. Juniper is trying to figure out why the Venipede attack, who replies that all Kanto trainers are naive. The mayor comes, telling the Venipede have to go, as they are dangerous and can poison everyone. Burgh warns him the Venipede might attack with an even greater ferocity. Burgh advises to gather every Venipede to the central park. The mayor allows them this, as Burgh knows they need to find their leader first. The mayor warns them he'll have to remove the Venipede if they fail. Burgh, Ash and Iris move out, while Cilan goes to get Nurse Joy's Audino, per Burgh's order. Meanwhile, Juniper's assistant gathers data about the Desert Resort, as Juniper feels something is wrong there, as the Venipede usually nest there. Burgh tells the leader is the one that can sense the danger first and foremost, and it is likely to be where it can watch over the entire colony. Iris detects a big one, so Burgh tells size is also the reason why it is the leader. Burgh tells the leader it should know the colony is in danger. Suddenly, Trip uses Lampent to attack with Flamethrower. The leader dodges and retaliates. Ash and Iris tell they have a way to calm the colony down. Trip is not interested, so Lampent uses Shadow Ball. Ash jumps, taking the hit. The Venipede Ash saved from the pipe approaches him, so Ash tells the Venipede are nice Pokémon, so there is a reason why they are angry. They tell they need to be given a chance, at least. Trip calls Lampent back, while Cilan came with Nurse Joy and Audino. Audino uses Heal Pulse, calming down the Venipede. Burgh plays a flute, attracting the Venipede to the central plaza, asking the others to gather the remaining Venipede. Ash sends Pidove, who uses Gust to blow a few Venipede to follow Burgh. Axew uses Dragon Rage, but fails, hitting himself and Iris, though the Venipede follow Burgh. Cilan's Pansage uses Bullet Seed, scaring the Venipede off to follow Burgh. Audino uses Heal Pulse, calming down Venipede to follow the group. Pidove tries once more, but the Venipede retaliate. Trip's Tranquill uses Air Cutter, stopping the attack and forcing Venipede to join the group. Pidove gusts more Venipede, then evolves into a Tranquill. Ash's Tranquill blows the Venipede, while Trip's Tranquill uses Aerial Ace, hitting the Venipede. Ash is pleased, but Trip looks in other direction. Juniper and her team deduce that there are two major energy sources in the Desert Resort, which are merging. Meanwhile, Giovanni is flying in his plane, wanting to see the meteorite's power for himself. Later, the heroes, Trip and Burgh, managed to gather all Venipede to the central plaza. The heroes admit the credit goes to Burgh, for he planned this all out. Trip is about to leave, telling he should go to the next Gym, as things will have to wait until Castelia Gym is opened. Ash asks Trip for a battle next time they meet, but Trip replies he'll see if he is worth battling. On a building, Juniper comes, praising the heroes' work. Juniper shows them an energy disturbance is in the Desert Resort. However, she does not know what this mystical energy is. Burgh bids them farewell, as he stays to watch over Venipede. Debuts ;Pokémon *Venipede *Lampent (Trip's) *Ash's Tranquill ;Move Heal Pulse Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Yamask *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Venipede. Dub edits *Although, in Japan, it was shown that Ash, Iris and Cilan went with Professor Juniper to the Desert Resort, in the English dub she went alone while Ash and the gang stayed for the next gym badge against Burgh. Basically they skipped the scene in which Ash and co. go in the helicopter due to the next two postponed episodes. *Giovanni's pilot still says they've almost reached Unova, implying he would appear in the next episode. Gallery Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Trip